My Life Without You
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Three years after the break up, Kaiba began wondering where Yuugi was now, and what his life was like. He was completely unaware of the tourture he was enduring. Will Yuugi open up to him again? Or will Kaiba lose Yuugi forever?Discontinued
1. Beauty of Beginning

**Pairing: **_Yugi x Seto_

**Warning: **_This is yaoi, don't like it go away. Rated M for blood, violence, rape, sex, and language. So yeah, can't say I didn't warn you._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! only this plot._

**A/N: **_I've been waiting to post this for possibly a month! I was going to wait until all of my other stories were done, but I wanted to post this... let's just say things are getting really hard for me (not that they weren't before) and I dont know how much longer I can last. _

_Enough about me, your here to read the story. Review's would be great, I decided I'm going to change how I do them and actually start responding to you guys (hopefully). Maybe that will encourage some of you to review._

_Please review so I know what you think._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" the boy before him cried. He bent down, beginning to scrape together all the papers that had been dropped by their collide.<em>

_"It's fine." replied the other. He had never seen this boy before, he must have been new. If he had seen him before, he knew he would have recognized that spiky hair. This boy, he could tell was incredibly embarrassed about their encounter. A pink blush was spread from cheek to cheek, and he had a flustered look on his face. Honestly, it was kind of amusing to watch. But once he realized that he was just staring at him, he also bent down and helped collect the papers._

_"This one's yours." he reached out to hand him the paper across the other's on the floor before them._

_He stared into his bright, shy purple orbs. Why hadn't he met this boy before? And how was it that he felt his breath quicken at the sight of such eyes. This was the first time a feeling like this had ever come across him. He was known for being cold and distant, but what was it about this boy that changed that? Why did he suddenly want to get lost in the amethyst that was staring back at him? He almost felt content just staying like this for hours, In fact it already felt like the world had come to a stand still for this one moment._

_How cheesy. _

_He took the paper from the boy, looked it over once to make sure it was really his, and gathered the rest of his papers. During so having to help the other out, sorting through which belonged to which. Luckily his class was only a few steps from his current location, but this other smaller boy may not be so lucky._

_If only these stupid hallways weren't so difficult to maneuver around, then things like this wouldn't happen. Though dare he admit, a part of him was kind of glad it did. If it hadn't, he wouldn't have met this boy. He already knew that he needed to know who he was._

_When both of them were on their feet, the amethyst eyed smiled nervously like he thought he planned on hurting him for this mishap. _

_"A-Again, I'm really sorry for running into you." he said as best he could, but his voice was shaky. Still completely embarrassed._

_"As long as you tell me your name, then I'll forget about it." he remarked as uninterested as he could sound, but it was obvious he was by asking his name. He couldn't help it, he had to know. If he didn't, he knew it would drive him crazy._

_The boy blushed, he seemed surprised but his nerves seemed to melt and his smile turned more genuine. "Oh uh… I'm Yuugi Mutou." his face flushed even more. "Could I ask y-your name?"_

_"Kaiba." replied the teen in his usual, emotionless voice._

_Yuugi nodded once. "It's really nice to meet you Kaiba-kun. I hope we see each other again." he stated before hurrying past Kaiba, most likely to get to class._

_Kaiba turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching the boy make his leave. Yuugi Mutou, huh?_

xXxXx

_"Kaiba-kun? What are you doing out here?" _

_The brunette glanced over his shoulder to the younger approaching where he stood. He was barely able to keep in a smirk at seeing him, but right now he did. He had a purpose for coming here, to this tree that he'd seen Yuugi come to everyday after school. No matter the weather he'd come here, sunny, rainy, or how it was now, cloudy, Yugi would be here. He had no idea why, or what was so great about it, but he knew Yuugi wouldn't break his habit just because he knew about it. He'd been anticipating Yuugi's arrival._

_"What does it look like?" Kaiba stated rhetorically. He pushed himself away from the tree to turn and fully face the one now before him. "Waiting for you."_

_Yuugi turned an instant light pink, something Kaiba had grown fond of for the past few months they've known each other. "But why? Do you need something?"_

_Kaiba shook his head. "I want to ask you something." _

_"O-Oh…" Yuugi tried to seem eager to hear what he was going to ask, but looked more nervous than anything. "What is it?"_

_Kaiba had noticed that Yuugi was always a little nervous around him but incredibly friendly. He'd never met anyone nicer than Yuugi, the boy could make friends with practically anyone. At first Kaiba found that trait irritating and annoying, but eventually he got use to it. There was something about Yuugi that you couldn't help but like, even Kaiba couldn't deny this as much as he wanted to. He couldn't deny that there was something about the smaller that made him want to speak with or see him but he never showed it._

_Even though he felt this way, Kaiba kept his distance, he wasn't obsessed with friendship and clingy like a few other people he'd seen around Yuugi. If he ever was, he'd have to remember to beat his head in with a bat before going out into public again. _

_Kaiba took a few steps closer to Yuugi, looking down at him so their eyes could fully connect like the first time they'd met._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked flawlessly. Normally one would be nervous asking someone else out on a first date, but Kaiba never felt nervous about anything. Things like this, weren't really something he would normally do, so it felt uncomfortable, but he knew he wanted to do this. Honestly he'd been wanting to ever since he met Yuugi, but he'd never say so out loud._

_Yuugi turned speechless. He stood and stared at Kaiba for what could have been five minutes, like mentally debating how he should react and what he should say. The only thing he managed to say in that time was. "Really?"_

_"Yes, that's why I said it." Kaiba replied while Yuugi's face grew a few shades darker. Like the fact of what he'd asked had finally sunk into him._

_Yuugi continued to gaze at him, until finally he mouthed his reply with a shy smile. "I'd l-love to."_

_Kaiba had kept it back for as long as he could, but finally let himself smirk at Yugi. He approached him to take his hand in a swift motion. Kaiba bent lower before Yuugi so that their face's were closer. He brought Yuugi's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of. "Then I'll pick you up around four on Saturday." he almost whispered against the back of Yuugi's hand._

_Yuugi couldn't even muster a reply he was so flustered, the only thing he could do was nod once and quickly take his hand away from Kaiba embarrassingly. His face was completely red, from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Kaiba had never seen him blush so hard, and it was pretty amusing from his perspective. _

_Kaiba managed a quick kiss on Yuugi's flushed cheek before walking past him, glancing back once to see Yuugi smiling at him._

xXxXx

_As soon as Kaiba shut his locker door with a slam and snapped the lock back on, a familiar voice rung out at him through the clatter of other's around him._

_"Kaiba-kun!"_

_He turned, instantly being faced with a very excited looking Yuugi. He hadn't seen Yuugi look this excited before, he wondered what could cause him to be in such a stir, but didn't make it obvious. "What?" he questioned as sternly as possible, but not enough so it discouraged Yuugi from telling him what was on his mind._

_Yuugi instantly held up a piece of paper that must have some importance to him._

_Kaiba glanced it over quickly enough to see that it was a math test. "What about it?"_

_Yuugi brought it down lower, his gaze went to his shoes and a small frown came over him. "Well… I got a hundred percent… and I'm not that great at math."_

_The brunette studied Yuugi long enough to see his emotion. "Obviously you must be pretty good if you got a hundred." Kaiba remarked. He then placed at hand on Yuugi's shoulder, making the younger look up at him with his normal bright eyes. "What do you want me to say? Good job?"_

_Yuugi smiled shyly and nodded. "It wouldn't hurt."_

_Kaiba smirked back. "Then good job." He managed to say. Those words barely ever left his lips, and they would only be heard by someone he cared about. As much as his deep inner being was telling him to quickly take it back, he didn't. He actually meant it, he actually cared about Yuugi._

_Yuugi smiled his famous bright smile. "Thanks!" he said happily._

_"Are we still on for our date tomorrow?" Kaiba asked. Noting Yuugi already rapidly growing pink._

_"Yeah! Of course!" Yuugi exclaimed. Though he realized he sounded too anxious and got even redder. "What are we gonna do?"_

_Kaiba reached out to stroke Yuugi's cheek with three slender fingers. "You'll see."_

xXxXx

_"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Yuugi called out, the sound of the waves tumbling and crashing over the shore drowning out most of the echo of his voice. Yuugi turned to look at Kaiba, his smile could have been as warm as the glowing sunset that was before them. "I didn't even think this would be where we'd go. I figured you'd just take me out to dinner, but this is way better then that!"_

_Kaiba smirked at Yuugi, he stood farther away from him, near a drop off of sand that ran down the entire beach. The high tide had probably created it. He didn't want to stand any closer to the water since it would be rising soon. Yuugi on the other hand, had turned back towards the ocean, his bare feet buried in the wet sand, standing, staring off at the waves as they retreated for the moment. It almost looked like he was being pulled in, but that was just the waves bringing back whatever they could for the next wave to crash over the shore._

_Kaiba couldn't help but just watch Yuugi. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself, and he was glad for that. He was glad that Yuugi was happy, he hadn't been sure bringing him here was a great idea. Kaiba for one didn't plan on really getting as close to the water as Yuugi, but he had a feeling that Yuugi would like a place like this. Away from the city, away from the people, and the noise. This beach was probably almost never visited not during summer, which made it the perfect place._

_The sun was a blur now behind the ocean, like it was sinking into it, like the waves were pulling down the sun each time they pulled away from the shore. The glow reflected off the both of them, casting shadows over the sand behind himself and Yuugi. Despite the fact that the sun was fading, it was still warm, but not too hot. Kaiba would never say it out loud, but Yuugi looked so beautiful with the sun's orange, fading radiance over him, especially on his face. His eyes looked like they were absorbing the light, making them shine more than ever._

_Yuugi looked so content, like he could stand there for hours just watching the ocean. Watching and feeling the waves build up then crash over the shore to bury his feet underwater and listening to the sound of it all. Kaiba could almost say he could stay content just watching Yuugi do so, there really was something special about that boy. Kaiba felt it the first time he'd laid eyes on him, but he just couldn't figure out what it was._

_Yuugi turned his head back at Kaiba just as a wave slipped over his feet. "Why are you so far away? The water isn't cold."_

_"Because then who would hold your shoes?" Kaiba jested, holding up the pair of sandals Yuugi had worn here._

_"You can put them down you know! They aren't just going to disappear!" Yuugi called at him, he took a slight step forward due to feeling the ocean trying to tug him back and claim him._

_"True, but if we walk off, they'll be forgotten until we get back to the car." Kaiba stated, making a point. "And I rather not spend my Saturday night looking for your shoes in the dark."_

_"Alright fine! But I wish you'd at least stand by me." Yuugi remarked, adding a little pout with his lower lip extended for effect. _

_Kaiba disregarded it, not caring how adorable it may be. "I'm not interested in having my shoes soaked."_

_"Fine." Yuugi mumbled. Turning back to gaze off at the beach._

_Feeling a little sting from Yuugi's quick response made Kaiba debate on walking over to him, but he realized soon enough that was probably Yuugi's plan. A slow glare of annoyance came over him when he realized Yuugi had won this, he couldn't resist now wanting to go over to him. He also felt a little uncomfortable watching each time the water trying to pull him in, a part of him deep down was almost afraid that a wave really would take him away. _

_He waited until the oceans waves were pulled back to walk up behind Yuugi. Before he noticed, Kaiba pushed an arm behind Yuugi's knees then quickly placed his other arm around his back so that now he was in his arms. Yuugi, completely taken by surprise, gasped lightly and looked up at Kaiba. _

_"Why did you pick me up?" Yuugi questioned, his eyes still wide with surprise._

_Kaiba leaned down to kiss him lightly before replying. "Because I was afraid the ocean was going to take you away from me."_

_Yuugi blushed, he looked away from Kaiba embarrassingly and back to the ocean. As soon as he did, the largest wave hit them, splashing Yugi a little bit but going up to Kaiba's knees. Yuugi automatically started laughing at Kaiba's frustrated expression._

_"I think the ocean's jealous!" Yugi said as his laughter died but an adorable smile kept on his face._

_Kaiba glared out at the ocean while it began pulling away, the force so strong that even Kaiba felt tugged towards it. But once the water almost completely retreated and everything under his knees was soaked, he turned and retreated away from the water. The glare still remained on his face at having gotten wet._

_Yuugi on the other hand still smiled up at Kaiba, he soon wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you for bringing me here."_

_"Yeah." Kaiba mumbled back, but when he saw Yuugi so snuggled into him he resisted the urge to smile. Damn his cuteness._

xXxXx

_Kaiba didn't know why Yuugi had asked him to meet him in the park, but he'd come anyways. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions due to what that did to somebody. Thinking back to yesterday, said boy hadn't been at school either. Kaiba just figured that it was just one of those days he didn't see Yuugi, but maybe he hadn't been there at all. What if that was the case? What was going on then?_

_He didn't know how long he'd been standing here, maybe ten minutes. He had on a long black coat with of which he could put his hands into the side pockets of as he waited. He didn't understand why Yuugi didn't just tell him what was going on instead of texting him. There clearly was something wrong._

_When he heard footsteps quickly approaching, Kaiba turned towards them just as a smaller body wrapped his arms around his torso. Kaiba looked down at Yuugi, instantly noticing that indeed there was something not right. He could feel slight trembles through his body, and as Kaiba placed his arms back around Yuugi, he heard a few muffled sobs. _

_This was… strange. Yuugi was never upset like this, Kaiba could sense he was hurting deeply by his vibe, it echoed of sorrow and sadness. This was a different side of Yuugi he wasn't use to, that he wasn't use to being around. What was he supposed to say? Or what should he do? How did you comfort someone who was crying? Kaiba had no knowledge in this, he never comforted anyone, barely even his brother since he had no real idea how to._

_If he didn't, he knew he'd feel guilty about it deep down In his conscious. Kaiba thought a moment before speaking the first thing that came to his mind. "What's wrong?"_

_Yuugi stayed still a long while, when he finally looked up his eyes were buried behind tears that streamed down his cheeks. The rims of his eyes swollen red and the purple orbs almost seemed to shake with sadness. The sight could have easily broken anyone's heart, to see such a boy in so many tears. Kaiba instinctively held Yuugi tighter in hopes that it made him feel most secure._

_"My... my grandpa, he… he… died last night!" Yuugi shouted in anguish, throwing his head back into Kaiba's stomach to cry even harder._

_The brunette's mind practically blanked. That was a horrible tragedy, no wonder Yuugi was so upset. But Kaiba didn't know what to do, how were you supposed to react when someone told you that? Honestly, Kaiba didn't really think there were any words to say. Yuugi just needed to cry, even though it was gut wrenching to feel the smaller cry so hard into him. There really was nothing he could say or do. There wasn't really anything he could think of to do anyways._

_Kaiba would stand with Yuugi as long as he needed, until he finished releasing everything. Even if that was all night._

xXxXx

_When the doorbell rang, it could have been ten pm. Kaiba had just so happen to be walking through the foyer when this happened. A butler was rushing to get the door by Kaiba waved him off, figuring it had to be pretty good to be coming by here so late at night. _

_At the front door, he twisted the gold door handle and opened the entry to see Yuugi, least he expected to see him here so late at night. Kaiba did quickly notice that his eyes were a little red, but he wasn't crying._

_"Yuugi? What are you doing here so late?" Kaiba questioned. He tried not to sound as harsh as normal, but that wasn't a tone he was very use to. Clearly Yuugi was still upset about his grandpa's passing._

_Despite the fact he looked upset, Yuugi still managed to blush. "I didn't mean to disturb you… but… I was just… I was wondering if…" he never seemed to be able to get the point across even though it was quite obvious._

_"You want to spend the night?" Kaiba asked for him. Clearly that had been what Yuugi wanted to say, but he must have just been to shy or embarrassed to ask._

_Yuugi gained a hopeful look. "If it's not too much trouble… I could sleep on the couch or something… it's just… it's really lonely now without my…" Yuugi trailed off. Not seeming to be able to finish his sentence._

_Kaiba didn't need Yuugi to finish his sentence for him to fully open the door for Yuugi. Gesturing him inside._

_Yuugi stared at Kaiba like just to make sure he was serious before letting a smile slip onto his lips. It had honestly been awhile since Kaiba had seen Yuugi really, actually smile. He didn't realize he had missed it until now._

_"Thank you." Yuugi said gratefully as he walked inside to join Kaiba in the foyer. Once the door was shut behind him, he turned to face Kaiba. "Where could I sleep?"_

_Kaiba bit back a smirk. "Just follow me." he stated before turning and walking up the large white staircase. Yuugi following quickly after him, gazing around at the décor of the mansion. He'd only been inside a few times but never really seen everything. Kaiba found it amusing to see Yuugi so enveloped in his surroundings, once they reached the hallway, he was gazing at everything from potted plants, paintings, and statuettes. Wherever he lived he must not have those kinds of items. _

_Kaiba didn't really care for them that much, but since he was a CEO, he just got what people would say the nicer things in life. Though he didn't see how a pointless statue meant so much to anyone else. Least to say he didn't appreciate the arts that much._

_Once they reached their destination, Kaiba held open the door for Yuugi who walked inside the room curiously. When he realized who's room this was he quickly turned with a completely red face._

_"I can't sleep in your bed!" Yuugi cried embarrassingly. _

_Kaiba finally let his smirk go. He closed the bedroom door behind him and stood in front of the madly blushing Yuugi. "And why not? It's pretty comfortable."_

_"I-I…" Yuugi stuttered. Not sure of an excuse for awhile. "I'll feel like a burden! I don't mean to just impose on you like this, and I know it's so sudden-"_

_Kaiba silenced Yuugi with a long, prolonged kiss. After breaking away he pulled Yuugi over to his bed and sat him down on it. "Nonsense. You'll sleep with me tonight. If your so lonely then you'd want to, wouldn't you?" he asked. Already knowing that his point was proven._

_Yuugi blushed even darker. "Well, yeah…" he mumbled shyly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"_

_Kaiba leaned over Yuugi, kissing him on the forehead he replied. "Not at all."_

xXxXx

_The brunette stood impatiently by the door, he watched with a slight glare as Yuugi ran back and forth in the bedroom to get ready for school which they were already late for. By now Yuugi should have already been ready by this time, it was irritating him that he had to wait for Yuugi. If he didn't live here too then he would have already been at school by now, never was he late. Today was going to be his first day he was ever late, and it was because of Yuugi._

_"Hurry up." Kaiba growled impatiently. He felt like he was going to be waiting all day for him._

_"I am!" Yuugi called back from the bathroom. Kaiba couldn't see what he was doing but he heard a lot of noise from inside, what could he possibly be doing? "Where's the toothpaste? You always move it around!"_

_"The left drawer." Kaiba replied back hurriedly. If Yuugi still hadn't brushed his teeth then it was going to be another two or three minutes. Kaiba leaned more against the doorframe, he might as well relax._

_He heard the water run for a moment then the sound of Yuugi swiftly brushing his teeth, and within three minutes he was out of the bathroom. He slipped on socks, pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his backpack. Now Standing in front of Kaiba he frowned._

_"This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't turned the alarm off!" Yuugi stated unfairly._

_Kaiba merely shrugged it off, this wasn't going to be his fault. He could tell Yuugi was trying to pin it on him. "It's a habit."_

_"You could have woken me up…" Yuugi trailed almost a little forlornly like he was trying to say Kaiba didn't care enough to wake him up._

_"I'm not your babysitter." the brunette replied coldly. He grabbed Yuugi's hand harshly and began stomping down the hallway. "Now let's go before we're anymore late because of you." he snapped. Unaware of how badly it hurt Yuugi._

xXxXx

_"Hey Seto, do you think today we could-"_

_"No." Kaiba replied quickly. Already knowing what Yuugi was going to say since he'd tried the past three days with the same thing. Why didn't Yuugi understand how busy he was? He didn't have time to go through town doing nothing like Yuugi wanted or something pointless like that. He had to get this done, he couldn't take breaks. Yuugi couldn't get that through his head, and it was starting to annoy the young CEO._

_Unexpectedly Yuugi approached Kaiba's desk, the three other times he just left so this was a surprise. By the look on his face, he was deeply hurt._

_"Why not?" Yuugi questioned exasperatedly. He almost looked like he was begging for Kaiba to change his mind._

_Kaiba gave him a dull look, Yuugi's expression not phasing him. "Because I have all this paperwork to finish! Have you not seen it stacked up on my desk?" Kaiba's voice was near yelling but he managing to keep it under control. He gestured to the stack of paper's on his desk. "They all need to be filled out within a few days, I have no time to waste doing whatever meaningless thing you want to do."_

_Yuugi was hurt, Kaiba could really see it now. He backed away from the desk, he could have been in tears if it weren't for a soft anger to come over his normally gentle face. Another side of Yuugi he'd never seen and had no idea how to respond to. The angry side, the rare side of him that ever showed itself because Yuugi was too kind to be angry. Kaiba was starting to realize what he walked himself into, but was too fueled with the becoming argument to do anything about it._

_There were no more words said. Yuugi gave Kaiba one last look of displeasure as he turned away and left the office with a slam of the door, Kaiba too self-conscious to care what he'd done. What had just started._

xXxXx

_Kaiba was already typing away on his laptop as Yuugi skipped into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to him happily. Summer had finally started so Yuugi was in a much happier mood, also because they'd been able to spend more time together so far. Unfortunately it wouldn't stay that way._

_"So what are we gonna do for the next few months? Maybe we could go somewhere?" Yuugi suggested eagerly. He leaned closer to Kaiba, resting his head lightly on his shoulder._

_"Yuugi, I have a business trip I have to go on." Kaiba told him. His fingers not stopping their quick movements over the keyboard, amazingly he was able to keep typing and have it make sense while speaking with Yuugi. It was like he had two trains of thought that could go in different directions at the same time in his mind._

_"Oh." Yuugi's tone already voiced his disappointment. "Well maybe I could go with you?" _

_"No, you can't. I'm going to be much too busy to have you be tagging along with me." Kaiba replied. Barely caring that much about how he'd completely devastated and ruined Yuugi's happy, chipper mood. It was like he'd stabbed it to death._

_Yuugi moved off Kaiba's shoulder. Sitting a moment in silence before asking, "how long will you be gone for?"_

_This was just getting more and more uncomfortable. Kaiba actually had to stop typing due to the growing stiffness in his shoulders that wasn't just from the position he was in. "Three months."_

_Yuugi instantly turned on him with wide eyes. "Three months?" he cried. "That's the complete summer! How can you leave for so long?"_

_Kaiba faced him, it was hard with the look Yuugi was giving him, it was a mixture between despair and shock. Kaiba pretended it didn't faze him like he always did because he couldn't dare show any emotion. "I don't have a choice, it's for the company. I have stay in Europe for a month and America for two."_

_Yuugi was nearly on the verge of tears. "But… what about us? I thought we'd spend time together…" _

_"It just isn't going to work that way." Kaiba stated. He then closed his laptop shut and stood up abruptly, even though he wasn't looking into his face, he could still feel those eyes burning on him. "I need to go pack." he said quickly moving to leave._

_"When are you leaving?" Yuugi asked before he was out of the room. His voice near cracking._

_The situation they were in was only getting worse. "Two days." he stated off his shoulder then left the room. As soon as he did, he heard Yuugi snap. What was he doing to Yuugi's fragile heart? He'd never know._

xXxXx

_Kaiba walked into his hotel room after a long and irritating day of conferences, at least the sights of Paris were worth it. Even his hotel room had a large window and small balcony that let him walk out and see the Eiffel tower that loomed over the city. _

_The brunette moved to his laptop that sat on a desk facing a window. As soon as he opened it, there was a call for him from Domino, from Yuugi. He debated on answering the video call, if Yuugi was in tears again like the other times, he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. He was so tired of seeing Yuugi so upset. He was even more surprised that Yuugi was even calling him, before he'd left they'd gotten into another fight about him leaving, but deep down, Kaiba was glad he still called. _

_He'd never admit to it, but he missed Yuugi. A part of him missed that small, spiky haired boy and it had only been four weeks since he left. Before he lost his chance, he quickly maneuvered the mouse to click on the green answer button. _

_A second later, before him was Yuugi like they were talking face to face. He wasn't crying but had a slight smile on his face, finally a decent change to what had been of him for the past weeks._

_"Hi, Seto. How was your day?" he asked curiously. His voice disoriented from the internet connection, it just wasn't the same._

_Kaiba sat down in the chair before the desk, quickly he ran a shaky hand through his hair before replying. "Stressful."_

_Yuugi instantly frowned. "I'm sorry… I wish I could be there to help."_

_Kaiba stared down at the keyboard for a moment, what he had to tell Yuugi was going to make things even harder on the both of them. He couldn't stand to see his face so upset, but he had a feeling that it was going to lead to that once again. But if he didn't tell him, it might as well be the death of him._

_"Yuugi… I'm going to be staying here another month." Kaiba said. Not looking up from the keyboard, unable to look Yuugi in the eyes with the news he'd received today._

_Yuugi stayed silent which almost made Kaiba look up before he said something. "So that means you'll only be in America for a month and there for two months?"_

_"No… I'll be here an extra month and in America for still two months." he said. Normally it wouldn't work if he was still in school, but once that was found out that he had graduated, they were having him stay even longer to his unfortunate dismay. _

_When literally five minutes passed, Kaiba couldn't resist looking up, and as soon as he did, he regretted it. Yuugi was looking off somewhere else, desperately trying not to cry. Kaiba watched him for only a moment longer before Yuugi concluded this._

_"I need to go." he choked out before ending the call abruptly. _

_Kaiba sat idly, not sure what to do until eventually just closing his laptop. He growled to himself, reaching up to grab a handful of his hair and tug on it, like he could help this. What else was he supposed to do? He would only be gone an extra month, what was Yuugi's problem._

xXxXx

_As soon as Kaiba walked into the mansion from his four month trip, Yuugi was standing there. A bag over his shoulder and one in his hand, an upset look on his face._

_Kaiba stared at Yuugi, at his things, and at his expression. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Yuugi continued to gaze at Kaiba before he dropped his head, looking down at the floor. "I don't think… I don't want to do this anymore."_

_Kaiba glared, what was he saying? "What are you talking about Yuugi? Is this any way to greet me after four months?" this was completely out of nowhere. Last he talked to Yuugi he didn't exactly seem happy, but he never would have guessed that this is what he'd see when he got back._

_"That's just it… you were gone for so long… and even though we talked sometimes… it was never the same… I forgot what it was like really having you around, that it was like you weren't around at all. I can't do this… I can't be here alone anymore…" Yuugi's voice was so soft, but it was broken and sad. _

_Kaiba didn't even know how to reply. He'd never been in a situation like this, how was he supposed to react? The only thing he felt was a growing anger, that was his only option, the only thing he could go with. "So your breaking up with me?" he snapped. He could feel his fists starting to tremble._

_Yuugi looked up, water welled in his eyes as he looked into Kaiba's flaring blue eyes. "I don't know what else to do… your always too busy to spend time with me, every time I asked you always said you had something else to do… or that it was meaningless… I feel like you don't really care for me anymore, and that you don't want to be in a relationship anymore…" Yuugi suddenly began to shake, his eyes unable to hold all the tears they fell. "And I really like you… I don't want this to happen… but I feel like it's the only way. I don't want to be hurt anymore… I don't want to spend so much time here without you…"_

_"I'm sorry…" Yuugi murmured sadly. _

_Kaiba moved from in front of the door. He opened it and glared at Yuugi. "Then get out." he barked angrily. If Yuugi didn't want to be with him anymore, if he didn't want to be here, then he didn't want Yuugi here anymore._

_Disbelief came over the smaller one. "Y-Your just throwing me out without anything to say? Don't you want to stay together?" Yuugi asked. He could have been a broken record, skipping over the same fact over and over again. Things were coming to an end, and by that dead look in his eyes, he didn't want it to be._

_"You clearly don't want to. This is my life, I'm working a lot and I travel, it's the price of being a CEO. Your going to have to just deal with it, and if you don't want to, then your welcome to leave. There is nothing to say about the matter. Nothing needs to be said." Kaiba told him harshly. Carelessly._

_"Your treating our relationship like a business transaction!" Yuugi yelled hysterically. "What happened to the Kaiba I first met? He was sweet, he'd spend time with me! But you, I don't even know who you are! Your not him! How could you! How could you!" Yuugi held his things even tighter, his chest heaving with a broken being. The feeling of forlorn that came from him was so strong, but Kaiba couldn't feel it, or he could but chose to ignore it. To not deal with it like he did with ever other emotion he had ever felt. _

_Kaiba only glared back. He didn't need this, Yuugi was completely overreacting and it was making him sick. "Just leave, I'm tired of your constant crying. I've always been sick of it."_

_Yuugi didn't even hesitate, he ran out of the mansion. Shouting three words, three words that meant so much, and held so much meaning. But because Kaiba was so surrounded by walls of stone, they only bounced off._

_"I hate you!"_

xXxXx

_*Ring!*_

_*Ring!*_

_*Ring!*_

_*Ring!*_

When he finally was brought back into reality, the phone had ceased to make it's annoying rings. Kaiba placed his elbow's on his desk, hands in his hair as he stared down at the laptop in front of him. Again, his mind recapped his life. A life he use to live until that day three years ago that ended it all.

Amazing, it took three years for "I hate you" to really sink in.

More and more, Kaiba found himself thinking of Yuugi. Despite the fact that he hadn't spoken to him since then, since he ran away from him. He couldn't stop his mind from roaming over those memories, like he wanted them back. Like he wanted to erase the end and continue writing for a new chapter, but it was too late for that, he had been forced to scribble the end and drop his pencil.

Did he really want to start again, three years later? Was that what his mind was trying to tell him? But why? He hadn't seen Yuugi for so long, why was he suddenly thinking of him? He'd say it was irritating if he knew it was true. He didn't even know where Yuugi lived now, or if he was alright, or what his life was like now, but something inside him wanted to know. He wanted to know how Yuugi was, it was starting to tap at the edge of his mind. He felt like he was always a second away from tracking him down, but something always stopped him.

Maybe it seemed too desperate, it must or he would have done it by now. That must have been it, but there had to be other things that stopped him. Those things were on a list too long to name off. Plus he didn't feel like thinking about it anymore, it bothered him.

What he needed to do was work, he had no idea how long he'd spaced out like that for, but he already knew one thing. He'd be staying late until he finished. But what did it matter? Nothing had changed, he was always like this, work always meant more than his own life, or someone else's.


	2. Strip Tease

**A/N: **_I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! :) I would have updated sooner, but I got sidetracked a lot trying to finish this, plus I've been sick for a few days now. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies~<strong>

**Magician of Khemet: **_Thank you! And I always do my best to try and keep all of the characters in character! xD Switching between them can be a little hard sometimes since their personalities are so different! Yes, Kaiba did get pretty mean to Yuugi! :( But he'll regret it._

**Mad Maggie: **_Hehe, thank you! That means a lot! :)_

**FantasyWriter93: **_I've never mentioned it to you, but I love your reviews! I swear, your guess was pretty accurate it was almost scary. 0.0 And yes I know, Kaiba did change a lot, even with Yuugi there. :P I wonder if he ever will change..._

**Spindlegal: **_I'm sorry! *hands a tissue* things don't really get that much better in this chapter either. :( But thank you for saying it flowed well, it took me about three days to finish the first chapter. _

**dragonlady222: **_I know! Kaiba will never change will he? :(_

**andysanime: **_Thank you! :)_

**Goldpen: **_I know! Poor Yuugi. :( I've noticed that I'm not very nice to him in a lot of my stories despite him being my favorite character._

**CandyassGoth: **_Ahh! I updated as soon as I could! I'm really happy you already like it so much! :D Yes, that would be awesome wouldn't it? Those kind's of situations make the best kinds of stories! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! <em>**

* * *

><p>Finally shutting his laptop for the night, Kaiba sighed, almost the entire day his mind had been on memories of a lively, happy, and joyous young boy. He had run around in his mind all day, unable to leave him alone and let him barely get any work done. Kaiba didn't understand this, why Yuugi was suddenly coming back into his mind again after so many years, what triggered this? Was it fate?<p>

Kaiba glared to himself instantly, he would never believe In something as ridiculous as fate. He controlled his life, not some writing on a fortune cookie. He thought about Yuugi because deep down, he must wonder where he was. Did Yuugi even still live in Domino? Maybe he had moved within the years, maybe he'd found someone else to spend his life with. For all Kaiba knew, he could be married.

That thought somehow fueling rage, Kaiba stood brashly from his chair, the force sending it backwards slightly. He picked up his laptop, practically throwing it onto his suitcase that sat dormant on the floor all day since he had arrived early that same morning. Kaiba stomped it closed with his foot, then bent down to secure it shut by the two locks near the handle.

Once the suitcase was in his hand, his eyes strayed to the digital clock on his desk, it's blue numbers reading exactly eleven pm. This was actually not that late for Kaiba, on some nights he would stay at the latest, one am. He didn't even feel tired, but he knew if he stayed too late then Mokuba would worry himself sick. He never liked it when he stayed late, so Kaiba tried his best to get back before his younger brother had gone to bed. Although, often when he did get home, Mokuba was just asleep on the couch, forcing Kaiba the task of getting him to bed.

Before he left, Kaiba turned to the window that took up the entire back wall of his office. He had the whole city in his gaze, he could see practically everything, all of the bright neon and traffic lights, the cars, even some blurred bodies running down the streets at this late hour. He had no idea what anyone could be doing this late at night, but then again he didn't really care. He never enjoyed just walking around Domino without a true purpose. That was just a waste of time, he could be working, being productive.

KaibaCorp was the tallest building, making every other building look as inferior to him as they were. He practically ran this city, he owned everything, he had everything that anyone would ever want.

Turning away, he clenched the handle of the metal briefcase tight in his grasp. He had everything, but one thing, the one thing that had been on his mind all day. He didn't understand why Yuugi was suddenly so important to him, and why he thought of Yuugi as a possession, but he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need Yuugi, he'd be just fine without him, after all he had been for the past three years. What could possibly change that?

Yuugi had been the one to walk out on him, he wasn't about to go searching for him despite the fact that he thought about him so much, it meant nothing. He would live without Yuugi, and he planned too. He didn't need him. Where ever Yuugi was now he was fine, he had his own life, separate from his, and that was how it would stay.

Kaiba looked up to his door and began walking steadily towards it, in no serious rush.

As soon as he reached his door and had a hand reached towards the door handle, behind him the moon shone through the clouds that had been hiding it, creating his tall shadow on the door. Kaiba glanced back one last time to the window, seeing the bright full moon staring back at him now. Without a second thought he left his office, shutting the door behind him with a light thud.

Outside his office, he descended down the desolate, barren hallway, it was never really filled with life during the day either, but at night it felt even more empty. The only light came from the windows on the sides of him, a feeling like the moon was following him grew.

Turning a corner, for the first time he saw two men exiting an office. Normally he was the only one who stayed this late, so it was a change to see others still here as well. He did not plan on making his presence known at hearing them begin a very interesting conversation.

"I'm gonna head over to Tao, you want to come?"

"Nah, it's already late."

"You sure? They got free drinks tonight."

"Really? Then I guess I could go for awhile."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

They both laughed for a moment before walking down the rest of the hallway, Kaiba waited in the darkness until they had gone down the elevator before continuing on. Tao, he knew that was some sort of club, but he had never been to one. That wasn't exactly his thing, but after the day he'd had, a free drink didn't sound too bad. Although, he did know that this certain club was a strip club. The last place he wanted to be was surrounded by hookers. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to just drink away his problem, the problem being Yuugi. And if the drinks were free, what really was he losing?

Inside the elevator, which was lit by panels of light hidden in the corners of the small square, Kaiba pressed the illuminated level one or lobby button. Once he did, he had to wait a few short seconds before the metal elevator doors clamped shut and he was shot downwards in a jolt. All the while his mind weighing the pro's and con's of going to a strip club just to get a drink.

The thought of walking into a place like that completely revolted him, he couldn't even imagine the kind of people that hung around places like that, or what it might smell like. He neither really wanted to see his employees there either, but he knew he wouldn't spend much time there. All he would do was have a quick drink, then leave. It might be something he needed to change up his everyday routine of going straight back to the mansion.

As soon as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened before him, Kaiba walked through the abandoned lobby. The only sound he heard was the steps of his own black and blue strapped boots against the tile. His eyes trained forward to the exit, beyond that he could see the two other employees just pulling their car away from the side of the road since KaibaCorp's parking lot was only reserved for the higher up's, most importantly him.

Kaiba pushed open the glass door to greet the nightfall, the air was crisp and cold, refreshing from the stale air of the building he'd spent his day in. The moon still illuminated the nighttime sky, giving him a pale light with which able to see his own two feet. Without it, he barely would have been able to step down the few steps away from the building and cross all the way over to the parking lot.

His black expensive car was all that was left in the almost vacant lot, with the hand that wasn't holding his briefcase, he dug through his pants pocket to pull out his keys. When standing at the driver's door, he unlocked the car then opened it. He placed his briefcase in the passenger's seat then got into the car, shutting the door after him. Kaiba put the key's into the ignition and started the car, once it was brought to life, the headlights shone brightly in front of the car enabling him to see even clearer. He decided he'd stop by that club, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, so why the hell not?

xXxXx

Right when Kaiba walked into the club, he was actually surprised. It wasn't as run down, and trashy as he had once thought. Despite the strange smell, it wasn't a complete dump. The décor was very modern, the only colors used were black and white, with some blue neon lights here and there. The style definitely matched with the obnoxious techno music that vibrated throughout the entire building. He swore he could feel the floor shake every time the bass was increased dramatically in a song, which was nearly every single one of them.

Kaiba moved from the entrance towards the bar, ignoring the men that were tumbling over their own feet and the slutty dressed woman who would constantly give him looks. Every once in awhile he'd see a man dressed more or less in the way of one of the slutty women, but completely ignored them. He wasn't interested in taking anyone home or seeing any kind of prostitute, he'd never sink to such a pathetic level.

He sat himself down on one of the black barstools, and the bartender was with him within only a few moments.

"What can I get for you?" he questioned. His voice rugged and husky.

Ignoring the sleeve of tattoo's up the man's arm, he gave him one of his famous glares. "Whatever is free, that's the only reason I came here."

"Alright, I got it." he remarked, walking off to ready Kaiba's drink.

As soon as the man left, Kaiba felt a presence next to him, barely wanting to look, he turned his head slightly to see a young woman standing next to him. He inwardly cussed, why were sluts so relentless?

Right when she opened her mouth and lifted her hand to almost touch him, Kaiba turned his head slightly more towards her to intensify his glare.

"Don't even. I'm not interested." he snapped at her hastily. The sooner she left the better.

She stared at him stupidly for a moment before shrugging and walking away. Kaiba almost never more happy to be rid of someone than ever before. He knew that would have happened if he came here, it wasn't his fault that men and woman were just attracted to him.

"Here ya are, on the house."

Kaiba turned forward again to see the drink placed in front of him. He nodded once to the man before picking up the drink and taking a small sip just to make sure it wasn't completely appalling. The taste was one he couldn't identify, but it wasn't unpleasant. He took another short drink before turning to look around the room again, there were many different levels and places to just sit. In the middle of the building though was a large dance floor, that was where most people where. Blue neon lights winded around all of the moving bodies that danced to the loud music.

He didn't take much interest in any of them, but beyond that, he spotted something a little bit more interesting. There was a boy sitting on a white couch beyond the dance floor, on one of the higher up levels. Next to him were two other women who looked like they worked here. They appeared to be speaking to themselves and completely ignoring the boy who sat staring down at his feet.

Kaiba wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that he hadn't seen that boy in three years, it took him much too long to register in his brain that was Yuugi. That boy dressed in reviling, tight leather clothing was once a boy of complete innocence. Even though Kaiba wasn't looking at his face, he could see his spirit was broken, and that his happy, joyous, and pure qualities were gone. What was left was an empty shell, just the way he was sitting, he looked so pathetic.

Instantly a rush of guilt poured through Kaiba faster than the alcohol. He turned towards the bartender, got his attention, and waited impatiently to be approached.

"What?" he asked rudely. There was an empty glass in his hand, and he was using a white towel to clean the inside thoroughly though his eyes not left Kaiba's.

"Can you buy anyone who works here?" Kaiba snapped hurriedly. He didn't exactly know what he was thinking right now, but the words seemed to just flow out of his mouth. Unable to stop them.

The man studied him a moment, then glanced down to the glass. Apparently it was clean enough since he removed his hand from inside the glass to place down on the top of the bar. He then threw the towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "I'm not the one to ask that. I don't know anything about how _that _part of this club works, I was only hired to make drinks and listen to the petty problems of whoever came around."

Kaiba glared at him, not appreciating his foul tone of voice. Obviously this scum had no idea who he was. "Then tell me who I can talk to." Kaiba barked back just as rudely if not a little bit more. How dare this man talk to him in such a way, if he wanted to play that game, Kaiba could right back.

He looked away from Kaiba, studied their surroundings, then pointed off behind Kaiba who turned to see who he was pointing at.

"That's the manager, go talk to him, he'll tell you what you want to know." he stated then lowered his finger and turned back to work.

Kaiba stood, leaving his drink abandoned where he had been sitting. The bartender had pointed to a man conversing with another, older looking man. Again having to ignore anyone who tried to approach him, Kaiba only had one focus on his mind.

Once standing next to him, the other man he'd been speaking with had walked away, allowing the manager to turn and give him a dangerous, almost evil smile. This man was about as tall as himself with long black hair tied back into a slick ponytail. His eyes sharp and bright silver, Kaiba automatically didn't like this man at all, he didn't trust him.

"How can I help you?" he questioned almost sarcastically, moving one hand to wrap around his opposite arm and look Kaiba over once.

"I want to know if I can buy him for a night." Kaiba told him before turning slightly to point over at Yuugi who still sat in the same position as a few minutes ago. Kaiba could barely stand to look at him, something tugged at his heart each time. When Kaiba looked back at the man, he was glaring.

"What about someone else? Say one of the woman sitting next to him? They're much better." he explained, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I want_ him._" Kaiba stated strongly. Glaring right back at him for trying to change his decision. He didn't know why he would do that, but it didn't matter, he'd be taking Yuugi home with him no matter what. He had to speak with him and this clearly was the only way. Just going up and talking with him was out of the question, first trying that in a place like this would be ridiculous. The music was way too loud and the last thing he wanted were hookers walking around while he was trying to speak with Yuugi.

Second was he had no idea how Yuugi was going to react to seeing him again, he didn't know if he'd try to run away, he wouldn't allow that. He didn't want Yuugi to run away from him ever again. The best option was to take Yuugi home and talk with him, at least there they would have some privacy.

The man held up his hands in mocking surrender, Kaiba was beginning to loathe this man. He was completely mocking him.

"Alright! Alright! So you want that stupid runt do you? Well you're the first." he stated then laughed coldly. "Since he's so pathetic, how about I let you take him for only fifty? I feel generous tonight anyways." The man explained, smirking at Kaiba with his head tilted slightly.

Kaiba glared as he pulled out his wallet, opening it and handing the man a fifty.

He looked over the money for a moment before stuffing it into his coat pocket. The smirk almost seemed to grow. "I'll go get him, it was a pleasure doing business with you." he remarked as he walked off.

Kaiba watched him the whole time, when he got to Yuugi, Kaiba's fists for some reason bundled when he saw him pull Yuugi up by his hair and begin shoving Yuugi in his direction. By now he felt like he had a million reasons to hate that man, at least after this he would never see him again. This would be the last time he came here.

He still couldn't wrap his head around that Yuugi actually worked in a place like this, that he was selling his body in such a way. Only three years ago he'd been so different, and looking at him now, it was like it wasn't even the same boy. Like Yuugi had been stripped of everything he once was and degraded to having to work here. Kaiba had to get to the bottom of this, he had to find out how this all happened.


	3. AN

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

I am so sorry to tell everyone this, but I wont be updating my stories anymore. I have lost all inspiration and motivation to write my rivalshipping stories. I tried to finish the chapter of this story, and I could already feel it wasn't gonna happen. I'm really sorry about this, but I wanna thank all of my reviewers, you guys are seriously awesome. You kept be going, especially big thanks who have been with me from the start. Also wanna thank my readers, everyone who has alerted and favorited my stories. Seriously. You guys rock. I never thought my writing was that good. Well, I'm still going to be writing, but for a different series. I'll put my new profile URL on my profile, if you guys wanna still read my stuff, even if it's not YGO, that's where you'll find me. Again, I'm sorry, maybe someday I'll come back to writing these, but for now I'm moving on. :(

Ren~ (FleetingAmethyst.)


End file.
